


sell out

by klimbhigh



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Changkyun and Reader both get raped so have fun with that ig, Crying, F/M, Fighting, First Times, Graphic Rape, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Virginity, New Beginnings, Oh also, Protective Monsta X, Smut, Victim Blaming, also this is not realistic by any means, chan is kind of cruel, in case u havent realized none of the members do the raping, its an OC, kind of innocent reader, lapslock, only if u squint tho, there is regular smut after the rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 18:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18504304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klimbhigh/pseuds/klimbhigh
Summary: while he cant think, the body on top of him having taken everything; he makes a terrible mistake while little, innocent you walks in one the despicable act.





	sell out

**Author's Note:**

> hope u read the tags  
> i bet the mx fandom wishes i hadnt decided to write for them. u thought u were safe huh. wrong

“please talk to me, kyun,” you begged, feeling saddened by the way he was shutting you out. 

he'd been like this for weeks now — slowly deteriorating from a happy, vibrate young man to a distant, cold one. he'd grown a sharp tongue that was in no way playful like it once had been. the other members had no doubt noticed but were unsure how to approach the situation. you offered yourself up and made the first move to try and break changkyun out of this. 

what you didn't expect, however, was his coldness to turn into blind rage. 

“what the fuck could i have to say to you?” he growled, standing up at his full height, towering over you. “you're just a whiny, stupid little bitch and you're getting on my fucking nerves. if you don't fuck off and tell everyone else to leave me the hell alone so help me god i will—”

“okay i'm sorry,” you choked out before he could finish, scurrying out of the room as fast as you could while feeling his eyes burning into you. 

he had never spoken to you that way. he was viciously protective of you as not only the only girl of the group but also the only member younger than him. if one of the members ever lost their temper on you, he was always there to shield you and calm you. to hear such cruel things come from his lips had you crying into your hands. 

“what's the problem? did you talk to him?” minhyuk eagerly asked, brows furrowed at your tears. 

“y-yeah, it just made him mad,” you confessed, escaping to your bedroom before he could press you further.

unfortunately, kihyun and hyunwoo had none of the tension that came from the fight. changkyun disappeared late the next day for some day-off practice and the two older members had ordered you go and make amends. you were hesitant, not wanting to anger chan again but did as you were told anyway. 

room 204 was the one changkyun used privately. you couldn't hear any music being played through the door and almost left thinking he wasn't in. but the small thumps coming from inside let you know someone was in fact there. 

steeling yourself, you pushed the door open and prepared to speak but immediately stopped at the scene before you. 

manager woohun, a new older manager that had been assigned to monsta x, hovering atop a half naked changkyun. you could see that the manager was clearly penetrating a red faced changkyun. he was crying, clearly by the tear tracks and glassy eyes. 

it quickly clicked that this wasn't consensual. 

you were frozen, unable to process the proper actions to take in response to a situation like this. it wasn't ever something you expected to happen upon. 

there was a tense stillness that settled on the room and you could feel yourself trembling in fear and worry for your fellow member. for you changkyunnie. this is why he'd been acting out — he was being abused. why hadn't he said anything? tears pricked at your eyes by the time manager woohun began to chuckle. 

“say kyunnie, baby…” he began though the other didn't respond. “care to make a deal? i'll let you go if you agree the let little ______ take your place,” 

your eyes widened as you immediately registered the meaning of those words.

surely changkyun wouldn't—

“yes,” changkyun ground out. “do it i don't care, just let me go,” 

it felt like the world around you came crashing down when changkyun was released and barreled out of the room while wrestling to place his pants on correctly. he stopped outside the door, as if waiting for the scene to unfold. he wanted to be sure the deal was for real.

your breathing became erratic as you were alone with a rapist. a rapist who you'd been basically offered up to. 

you turned on your heel to run — to get out of there as soon as possible but the arms of woohun wrapped around you and you were pulled into the room more. 

“n-no— changkyun!” you shrieked for him to help you even after he had betrayed you. “help me! please don't do this!” 

his gaze was cold as ice as he regarded you, watched while woohun began to molest your body. then to your horror he simply closed the door and left. 

you let out a cry of despair as you were suddenly pushed to the ground. your head hit the hard floor violently and the pain made your head spin. the monster behind you wrestled your sweatpants down until they met your knees. 

you shrieked, clawing at the floor to get away. you didn't even register your nails breaking and bleeding as the warm blunt head of woohuns cock began to prod at your unprepared entrance.

“pl-please don't do this! please!” you cried, tears falling endlessly. 

you were going to lose your virginity like this — something you wanted to save until the right moment. you were ready, you didn't want this. 

you were dry as he forced himself inside you, his own cock was what with saliva or possibly lube but it offered nothing for you. your cunt was stretched beyond anything you'd ever felt and you sobbed in pain. 

it felt like ages that he was raping you before he finally pulled out and splatters of warmth coated your thighs as he moaned his pleasure. 

“thanks for the fuck, baby, tell changkyun i said thanks too,” he snickered as he left without a care in the world. 

you were left sobbing on the floor, feeling broken and used in the worst of ways. 

changkyun stormed into the house, slamming the door and making his way to his room. he was stopped, however, by jooheon who was the only one still awake. 

“hey dude, you and _______ make amends?” he asked with a calm smile. 

changkyun froze, his actions weighing heavily on his mind. he knew what was happening by now. how you were being hurt. 

“yeah...she stopped to grab some food. she'll be home later i'm sure,” changkyun lied, voice not conveying any real emotion. still, jooheon seemed satisfied and bid the younger goodnight.

as changkyun sat on his bed, he felt a sick sense of relief. 

he wouldn't be hurt anymore. he could begin to heal.

it seemed like ages before you actually made it home. you crashed through the door, looking around frantically for anyone there. jooheon turned to look at you, rising immediately to his feet to rush over to you as you began to absolutely sob. 

heartbreaking cries and wails escaped you as you were quickly wrapped up in jooheon’s comforting arms. 

“what? what? what is it? talk to me baby, please!” jooheon begged, letting you both sink to the floor as you clung to him, still sobbing. 

you didn't even try to get out an explanation — the hurt and betrayal of what happened weighing too heavily on your mind and heart. 

“what the hell is going on?!” several footsteps stomped into the room. 

you could see all the others standing there with shocked expressions and wide eyes. except changkyun. he stood at the back of the group with a blank expression.

“wh-why did you do this?!” you suddenly shrieked, making jooheon jump. 

all eyes turn to changkyun, who still looked unfeeling. 

“what did you do?” hyungwon growled at the younger. “what the hell did you do to her?!”

“how's not the time,” hoseok snapped to the taller, who immediately quieted. 

hoseok saddled over to where jooheon was desperately trying to calm you. he brought you against his chest and pressed a kiss to your head, rocking you back and forth.

“breathe,” hoseok whispered, cupping the back of your head and holding you against him. “close your eyes and relax. i've got you, you're okay,” 

with hoseok’s soothing voice and warm embrace, you managed to cry yourself to sleep in his arms. 

it was past noon when everyone was awake. you woke up in the early hours and sat and watched cartoons with the volume low. you felt numb and empty.

dressed in leggings and an oversized sweater after taking a hot bath, you attempted to make yourself feel comfortable and ease the unending pain in your body. specifically between your legs. there was no blood but it felt like something was torn and on fire. it made you wince with every movement. 

you barely noticed everyone getting up and gathering in the living room, too busy watching scooby doo. even changkyuns presence on the couch didn't affect you. 

“_____, can we talk baby?” hoseok asked, carefully petting your freshly washed hair.

“okay,” you muttered, soft and frail. but you still didn't turn to look at them. you couldn't. shame was a mounting feeling that had begun to grow since your breakdown in front of all of them. 

“what happened?” hyunwoo pushed out, not wasting any time seeing as you all knew what the talk was about. “tell us what happened, _____. we can't help you if we don't know,” 

“i don't want to talk about it,” you replied, voice emotionless. eyes still fixed on the tv, you fought back tears. 

“_______,” jooheon practically whimpered. 

“please let us help you,” kihyun added. 

“no,” you breathed, lips beginning to tremble.

they all began to voice their concerns. telling you they wanted to help you, wanted you to feel safe and stop crying. you were unable to hold your tears as you watched the blurry cartoon dog on the screen. 

“i...i don't want him to be in trouble,” you suddenly whimpered, squeezing your eyes shut.

“who?” hyungwon asked, petting your hair which only made you sob. 

“ch-changkyunnie,” 

the youngest male froze in his spot as all eyes turned to him. your words sunk in quickly. you were protecting him. after what he did to you. after what he let happen. tears of his own came to the surface. he hadn't cried since the first time woohun had forced himself on him. he'd blocked out all pain and forced himself to become numb. 

now you sat here crying after he betrayed you in every way...protecting him. 

“i'm so sorry, _____,” his words had you looking at him with those wide, teary eyes and his heart broke. 

“what did you do, changkyun?” hoseok breathed, attempting to hold his rage in. 

“i didn't know what else to do,” changkyun spoke to you, ignoring the others now as he attempted to explain himself to the person he hurt. “he'd been hurting me for so long...it was the only chance i had to get away. i'm so sorry i did that i just...i was trapped…” 

“what the fuck is going on?!” hyungwon snarled, standing up now. 

“who was hurting you changkyun? what did you do to _____?” hyunwoo calmly asked. 

changkyun let out a sob. 

“i'm so sorry!” he choked out. “woohun he...he started forcing me to do things with him. it was horrible. it hurt so much. i..._____ walked in on it. woohun said he'd stop if he could have ______,” 

there was a pause. 

“y-you didn't…” jooheon whispered. “you didn't do that to her did you?” 

“i'm sorry,” changkyun repeated, shaking his head in his disparity. 

“so last night...when you came home…” jooheon breathed. “y-you told me the two of you made up but you had just...abandoned her to let some animal  _ rape _ her?” 

“that's right,” changkyun breathed. “i...i heard her calling for me to help her but i just...i came home,” 

“you came home to sleep while she was being raped?!” hoseok roared, standing up swiftly to advance on the youngest male who only sobbed. 

“stop it!” kihyun quickly stopped hoseok. “he's a victim too! he wasn't in his right mind, hyung. we can't blame him,” 

“he bargained to let her get raped instead of him. who the fuck do we put the blame on?!” jooheon cried, having sunk to the floor to hold you as you quietly cried. you still refused to look at them. 

“on woohun,” hyunwoo calmly states. “we're going to file a report and go to the doctors and get both of them checked out. alright? and then we'll come home and see what we do from there. everyone understand?” 

everyone but you and changkyun agreed. the two of you only cried. you against jooheon and changkyun into his own hands. 

two days passed in almost a whirlwind. you barely noticed time was passing. you had been examined and it was revealed there was bruising to your cervix and minor tears to your vaginal walls which were causing the pain and burning. tests were taken to ensure you hadn't contracted any STIs while also being given various medications to ward off any from developing. 

you had showered and washed away the evidence from your body but there was still some of woohun’s semen that clung to your panties and sweats from that day. the evidence was collected and you were sent home. 

a report was filed for assault and abuse against the manager. a meeting on the steps to be taken would be held when both you and changkyun were competent enough. 

you were informed the other members would need to go to practice and record while you and changkyun recovered. surprisingly, you didn't mind being alone with him. it finally gave you the opportunity to talk. 

you sat with your knees to your chest on his bedroom floor while he lounged on his bed. 

neither of you knew how to start. 

one thing weighed heavily on your mind and you figured that was the first thing to start with. 

“can i ask you something?” changkyun hummed, turning to look at you with tired eyes. “does...does sex always hurt like that?” 

“it wasn't sex, _____. don't call it that. that was rape,” changkyun breathed. “and no of course not. wait…” his eyes went wide as he looked at you. “are you a virgin?” 

“i was,” you choked out, the tears quickly coming. 

changkyun was suddenly by your side, pulling you against him as he sobbed. 

“i'm so sorry, fuck,” he choked out, crying into your hair. “i'm so sorry i stole that from you,”

“you didn't —”

“i stole your choice,” he breathed. “i didn't even think about you i was only thinking of myself. god, _____, i'll never forgive myself,” 

“i forgive you, kyunnie,” you wrapped your arms around him and hugged him. “i just...i was really saving it, you know? but...if it always hurts then what's the point?” 

“it shouldn't ever hurt like that, ____,” changkyun whispered, cupping you face in his hands. “i...i could show you,” 

“okay,” you answered without hesitation, which seemed to shock changkyun. 

you were given a shock when he suddenly began to cry before suddenly pressing his lips against yours. you easily fell into the kiss, scooting closer to him. for some reason you weren't scared or thinking of anything changkyun had caused. 

he couldn't believe you were trusting him like this. trusting him to touch you after what had happened to you. 

you found yourself laid out on his bed, clothes on both your bodies discarded. his fingers were gentle as they caressed your skin and pried your thighs apart. you covered your face with your hands as tears pricked your eyes at being exposed to him. 

“you're so perfect,” he whispered, pressing a chaste kiss to your breast. 

you weren't wet yet — too much weighing on your mind. but when his fingers slid between your folds to touch your clit, you whined. he touched the nub until it began to harden and swell. your entrance clenched around nothing and he swirled his fingers to collect the wetness the coax your body to produce more. 

hiding your face in the blankets, you let out soft whimpers as he touched you. no one had ever touched you like this. it was phenomenal. 

however, when you felt his fingertip begin to prod at your hole, you sat up in a rush and clung to him. 

“d-don't!” you whined, clinging to his arm and hiding your face in his neck.

“do you want me to stop?” he asked, no irritation present in his voice. 

“i'm scared,” you whined. 

“i know,” he whispered, cupping your cheek and kissing your forehead. “if you'll trust me...i can show you it doesn't hurt at all. you'll be prepared i promise — it'll feel good,” 

“promise?” you whimpered. 

“i promise,” 

the two of you shared a long look before you finally laid back and let him continue. he went back to stroking your clit until you were trembling. you barely noticed him prodding your entrance again until you felt the tiny stretch and sudden fullness. you cried out and spread your legs more. 

“see?” changkyun smiles as he began to work a second finger into you. 

he got three fingers in before he curved his fingers up to find your g-spot. he nailed it when your hips suddenly jerked up and you keened. 

“th-that…” you didn't finish your thought as he continued to touch that little spot until you were gushing wet for him and more than stretched. 

you were panting and trembling by the time his tip was pressing into you. you met his eyes as he slowly began to sink into you. 

“ah...ch-chan—” he froze immediately when you began to tear up.

“does it hurt?” he asked, scanning your face for any serious signs of pain. he thought you were stretched enough and more than wet enough but maybe you weren't as prepped as he thought. 

“n-no,” you whimpered. “i-it feels good channie,” 

he could have cried right then. you sounded so shocked. you really thought this would hurt you. he made it his mission to make sure you felt nothing but pleasure. 

holding your hand in his, he began to thrust in and out of your clenching walls. you were coating him in your juices and trembling so prettily beneath him. 

you wrapped your arms around his shoulders to pull him close to you. his pace sped up and he made sure he hit your g-spot with every move. 

“i...wait…” you whimpered, tightening your hold on him.

“what is it, baby? what do you need?” he breathed against your ear, kissing your shoulder.

“i-i don't know,” you choked out, breaking off into a sob. 

he could feel you clenching and gushing around him. you were trembling and your breathing was erratic. he knew you were close. and he knew what you needed. 

“i'll get you there,” he promised, forcing a hang between your bodies to find your clit.

the second his fingers touched the bud, you exploded. he groaned when you spasmed around him, clinging even tighter to him as you came. he was there whispering soft praises in your ear through the high, even as his own quickly approached.

he pulled himself out, wrapping a shaking fist around his length and stroking until his own orgasm hit him. 

stillness overtook the two of you and you refused to let go of him. 

he cradled you against his chest and felt tears prick his eyes when you began to sob. 

“th-thank you kyunnie,” you choked. “i-it didn't hurt at all…”

“i'm so glad,” he whispered. “think of that as your first time okay? can you do that? don't...don't let that bastard have the pleasure of having taken it. i know i don't deserve it but...but it's the better alternative right?” 

“i was so hurt when you told him okay, changkyun,” you suddenly confessed. “i...i didn't know why you would do that to me. i-i thought you didn't love me anymore. i was so scared, all i wanted was for you to come back and help me,” 

“i'm so sorry...fuck, ill never regret anything more in my life. i would gladly take what he gave me every day for the rest of my life than have to relive walking away from you like i did. i could hear you crying and fuck, i don't know how i didn't turn around and change my mind. it was so fucked up — _i_ was so fucked up. i love you more than anything and i'll spend the rest of my days trying to make this up to you. i'll do anything i can to fix what he did...what i let him do,” 

“you're on your way there,” you breathed, nuzzling into him. 

your heart felt eased at his words. you could bring yourself to forgive him. 


End file.
